


The Girl She Used to be

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Eddie thinks back to Patricia's last night in America and an important milestone in their relationship. While currently entangled with a version of Patricia that's not herself. Mentions of sex and descriptive kissing scenes.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Girl She Used to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorselixir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorselixir/gifts).



> Hi! This is a fic of Eddie thinking of wink-wonk activities, somewhat based off of Ella's edit of their first time and that being why Patricia dumped him. I've never written anything like this before and I feel a bit ill about it. If I've written anything weird or offensive please let me know :) This is for Shania and Ella <3

Eddie Miller had never truly cared for a girl, before Patricia Williamson. Before coming to Anubis House, Eddie was known as a bit of a player. He would date a new girl every weekend, kiss her, touch her and dump her. It was an endless cycle. But when he met Patricia everything changed. He genuinely liked her, maybe because most girls fell at his feet and Patricia seemed to hate him or just because she was so unafraid to be herself- she didn’t care what anyone thought of her, or so he thought. 

When he finally got Patricia to fall for him, he didn’t pull any of his usual tricks- he didn’t want their relationship to be like all of the others, purely physical. He felt like such a sap for wanting to hear her voice, missing her or being so proud that he was her first kiss. He didn’t know how he was. She was amazing, feisty and incredibly hot, how had he been the first to realise all of that? Although, he loved that he had been the only one to kiss her, he loved that nobody else had known Patricia Williamson, in the way he did. 

After a very explosive end to the term, Eddie uncovered a new side to himself he was the Osirion, He also learned while he had been napping and snacking, his girlfriend and her friends were off fighting evil. This made him fall even harder for her and propose a trip to America for her.   
Patricia came to America and things had been going well, she met his friends, his Mom and he even managed to convince her to sleep in his bed for the last week of the trip. While Eddie didn’t want their relationship to be purely physical, he wouldn’t be opposed to it.   
Flashback

It was the last night of Patricia’s trip, and the couple had just got back from a fancy farewell dinner for Patricia. As they walked into room, Patricia collapsed onto Eddie’s bed. 

“Tired, Yacker?” Eddie smirked. 

“A little, I’m just not great at restaurants.” 

“And Piper wasn’t here this time?” he laughed to himself, getting an eyeroll from Patricia, “I’m going to miss you, you know.”

“It’ll only be a few weeks, Weasel.” Patricia sighed, trying to ignore the fact she was desperately going to miss him too. 

Eddie inched closer and closer towards her, eventually sitting right beside her- their arms touching.   
“A few weeks is a long time to not be able to do this.” He said, tilting her head up, catching her lips in a kiss, it was soft and gentle at first, but quickly Eddie deepened the kiss. Patricia slung her arms around Eddie’s neck, his hands found his way to her waist. Patricia pulled back after a few moments, gasping for air. 

“Well, I guess I might miss that.” She said, breathlessly. 

“We should stop wasting time then.” Eddie gasped, closing the gap between them, pushing her further down onto the bed. She found her fingers tousling Eddie’s hair, he pulled back from her lips leaving a trail of kisses along her jawline, before going down to her neck, making Patricia gasp. Eddie pulled away, staring at his girlfriend, he knew he was so lucky to have her. He couldn’t stop himself from staring. She noticed this and cocked an eyebrow.

“What?” she snapped. 

“You’re just beautiful, you know that?” he smiled. 

“You’re such a sap.” She was doing her best to hide the blush creeping in on her cheeks. She found herself lounging towards Eddie and kissing him again, this time it was rough and full of love, it was full of all the feelings she would never be able to communicate out loud. Eddie began to play with the hem of her skirt, and she began to unbutton his shirt.

Once, the clothes had come off they found themselves taking an important step in their relationship. This was Patricia’s first time and this was the first time it had meant something to Eddie. Afterwards, they lay in Eddie’s bed, Patricia with her head on Eddie’s chest, Eddie’s arms draped around her torso. Neither said much as they were trying to catch their breath. But Eddie had never been so happy, he knew at this very moment that he was head over heels in love with Patricia Williamson. 

He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, “I love you.” He looked down and noticed she had her eyes closed- she must have fallen asleep.  
Little did Eddie know Patricia had heard what he said, and panicked this is what would lead her to break up with him before boarding her plane. Eddie simply felt her heart beat increase and vowed then and there that he would always protect Patricia, with all he had- forever.   
End of flashback

Eddie lay in his bed at Anubis House, with Patricia again. Their lips were moving together in sync, moans escaping from both their lips. Eddie was with the one he loved and he was pretty sure they were about to sleep with each other again. Except this time the love was one-sided, this time it wasn’t the same. How ironic, that the last time they had done this act he had vowed to protect her, and now everything was in chaos. Deep down, he knew it wouldn’t be the same, but he had just needed to be close to her, even if she was only trying to prove she still had power over him. No matter how much Eddie denied it, she would always have power over him, she would always be his person. He really missed her, even though she was right beside him. He wanted nothing more than to sleep with her and maybe for a few minutes he could pretend that nothing was happening. But it felt wrong- this wasn’t his Patricia; it would be like cheating on her. He would have done exactly what the real Patricia hated him for. God, that killed him- knowing his girlfriend hated him. He knew now that that had to be when they got her, he was so unsure of where they stood. She was taken, thinking he had cheated- her heart full of hate for him? Was she even still his girlfriend? 

He had taken her top off and was just finished unhooking her bra, when he was hit with all of these questions, he couldn’t do this. He stepped back and stared at her. Sinner or not, she was still beautiful. He shook his head, trying to kill all feelings of attraction he felt for the half naked girl in front of him. No, this was wrong. 

“I can’t do this, Patricia. You’re not really you. I don’t know how the real you would feel about this and I love you too much to do this.”

“This is the only me there is now, Edison. That logic doesn’t make sense.” She said with cruel laughter, turning to leave. 

“Stay please, just lay with me for five minutes please. I need this, Yacker.” 

She rolled her eyes and thought for a second, getting to her feet and re-hooking her bra. Eddie’s face fell, he wouldn’t have any part of her at all.   
“I told you, I still had power over you.” He watched her in awe as she climbed into the bed beside him, it was still about proving that for Patricia. 

“Yeah, I guess you do.” 

He lay there, wrapping his arms around her- he knew he only had five minutes before she would walk out that door, this wasn’t the girl he loved, it was just her glorious body, inhabited by a monster. Even the monster version of Patricia still had power over him. For that five minutes, Eddie tried to trick himself into believing everything was ok, that the girl he loved was in his arms- that he was untouchable. He had just settled into believing this, when Patricia got up to leave.

She stared at him without blinking for a few seconds, Eddie desperately hoped that he had stirred some sort of feelings in her, but then that oh so familiar smirk emerged onto her lips, “For what it’s worth, even without any of the feelings I had, I still think you’re hot- so we can do this anytime. If you need to pretend you still have a girlfriend or if your right hand gets tired of helping you out.” Patricia threw her top on over head and walked towards the door. 

“Yacker, wait!” Eddie said racing towards the door. He kissed her one last time, before she rolled her eyes and left. This would be the last kiss they would have, because that was not his girl. He just needed to have whatever version of her one last time. 

It made him feel worse, almost sleeping with and then laying with fake Patricia. It reminded him of all they had, how much time they had wasted. He had only gotten her back a few weeks before she was gone again and God, he missed her- the real her. Eddie collapsed back down onto his bed. Patricia was gone, her heart wasn’t his. Her eyes flashed red now, the hint of the devil gleaming. Eddie let himself cry, Patricia Williamson, the first girl he ever loved was gone to him, he had failed to protect her, he had let her down- it was his fault she was gone. How could he have been so stupid? 

Eddie wouldn’t forgive himself until he got her back, until she was ok and there in his arms again. But right now Eddie didn’t know if that would happen and he hated himself. Eddie Miller, the Osirion, the great protector- couldn’t protect the most important thing to him. How tragic, he once again had failed.


End file.
